


midnight picnic // writing challenge

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, No Romance, no beta reads, thirty day writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy have a nice little picnic in the middle of the war.
Kudos: 29





	midnight picnic // writing challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place before the festival by the way.

One fourty-four am, Saturday. Tommy is wide awake. Wilbur and Techno are fast asleep. Tommy has made sure. He creeps out of bed and into the main area of the ravine. Tommy takes a few baked potatoes, some bread, and an ender pearl and puts them in a bag. He also gets a boat. He then sneaks up the stone stairs, up to the first room of the cave system, and out of Pogtopia. He looks up to see that the stars are bright that night. Perfect.  
Tommy walks out of the forest and into the Dreamsmp lands. Towards the community house. He goes into the nether portal. He walks around the blackstone path, then up to the roof of the nether. He pearls up, then heads to the ice road. Tommy puts the boat on the ice, then rides onward.  
Soon, Tommy is there. The final destination; another nether portal at the end of the ice path. He goes in, and is warped right infront of Tubbo’s old jungle house. It’s broken down and decrepit now, but that’s not important to Tommy at the moment. He sees Tubbo sitting on a picnic mat infront of the former home, and heads towards them. Tubbo hears Tommy heading towards him, and turns around  
“Hello, Tommy.” Tubbo says.  
“Hey, you moron.”  
“Well that was uncalled for. Come on, sit down.” Tommy sits on the picnic blanket next to Tubbo. He takes the bread and potatoes out of his bag.  
“Sorry, there wasn’t much food.” Tommy says.  
“No, it’s okay! I was only able to bring some honey and fish too. All that matters is the stars!” Tommy and Tubbo take the food out of their bags and start to eat. Tubbo points out the different stars, and Tommy calls him a nerd. It’s quite nice.  
“It’s been a while, eh Tubbo? How’s it like, being Schlatt’s right hand man?” Tommy says this jokingly, but it makes his friend tense up. “Tubbo? You alright?”  
“I missed you…” Tubbo looks as if he’s on the verge of tears. “I missed you so much, Tommy. I’m really scared...”  
“Hey Tubbo, it’s okay! I’m here now!” Tommy hugs Tubbo. “I won’t let anything come inbetween us, you here? We’re gonna fix this. Then we will never have to be apart ever again.”  
“You promise?” Tommy smiles at his friend.  
“I promise. Now come on, let’s eat. I have to leave soon before Wilbur and Techno realize I’m gone.”   
They then lay under the stars and laugh as if their world isn’t falling apart. They laugh, and eat, and sing songs together without a care in the world

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for @gamerboy80ed on twitter's November prompt list, with the prompt being stars/moon. I really did not stick to the prompt, but oh well.
> 
> Yeah, this was really short, even for me. But I'm genuinely super tired right now and I just wanna post this before I go to sleep soooooooooooo sorry.
> 
> My twitter is @burningcrackers if you wanna follow me or whatever.


End file.
